Similar to the development of PCs in computing and cellular telephones in mobile communication, system miniaturization can bring high performance to medical diagnostic equipment. Even sophisticated imaging devices, such as obtained by portable ultrasound transducers, are available at the point-of-care.
For ubiquitous imaging, it is necessary that the imaging system transducer be easily moved from patient to patient and thus it must have a high degree of portability. Such systems however, typically have limited network connectivity and storage and generally lack the capability of accessing patient files or other relevant medical information that reside within a hospital information system.
As any new technology or application evolves, new operational issues and demands from users arise. Some of these issues are: image quality, user interface, display size, battery power, packaging, system size and weight, transducer size and weight, image analysis and connectivity. When images are involved high performance (i.e., sharp images, detailed analysis, etc.) is demanded. The requirement of high performance, however, typically increases the complexity of system design and is generally in conflict with the requirement of smaller system size necessary for mobility.
One way to reduce the system size and weight is through elimination of system features and imaging functions. However, by doing so this will also result in possible undesirable reduction of clinically efficacy.